Final Destination: Race Against Time
by Shad'sGirl12
Summary: Tyler has a vision of a gruesome accident killing many people. After saving ten people including himself the vision become a reality. With the FBI on his case Tyler has to stop Death's twisted game while the survivors die in twisted ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Final Destination: Race Against Time**

Summary: Tyler has a vision of a gruesome accident killing many people. After being let out of the along with his mother, girlfriend, three friends, a rival and his girl, a motorcyclist, and a teenage couple the vision become a reality. With the FBI on his case Tyler has to stop Death's twisted game.

All the characters here belong to me

The Final Destinations do not

* * *

It was a sunny day and at New York Tyler Parkers or known as his racing name Road Runner was at the Annual Speed Race Tournament. With him was his mother Grace Parkers, his girlfriend Hailey Forelli, and his two best friends Jose Cohen and Aaron Ward.

"You ready for the big day?" Jose asked as Tyler straighten his jacket.

"The Road Runner is ready for anything." Tyler said cockily.

"That's the spirit." Aaron said patting Tyler's back.

"We'll be watching you from the bleachers honey." Grace said kissing her son's forehead.

"I might need a bit more luck." Tyler said as Hailey gave him a small kiss.

"Good luck Ty." Hailey whispered leaving with the others.

"Well, well, well, looks like the so called Road Runner showed up." A voice taunt.

"Fuck off Mason." Tyler ordered.

"Fuck Moi? You're just jealous I'll win," Mason said noticing his girlfriend's death glare, "Or if Kylie wins too."

"That you babe." Kylie said smiling sweetly.

"Don't let them get to you," A voice said as Tyler seen his other friend Austin Raden besides him, "They're just being total assholes knowing they'd lose."

"Whatever. I'll be cherishing the moment when I win." Mason spat as he and Kylie left.

"Come on the race's about to start. We can't let those two slow us down." Austin said as the two got into their cars.

"Hello fellow New Yorkers this is 17th Annual Speed Race Tournament. I will be your announcer Cole Gordon. This race will a vicious and compeitive one than last year's hopefully. This year's racers will be announced and will go in their respective cars. Our first racer is Seth Royale AKA Devil's Flight." Cole started as Seth went to a black viper with red flames on each sides.

"Next is Austin Raden AKA Speed Demon." Cole continued as Austin went to a pure silver viper.

"Mason Stevens AKA Flaming Cheetah." Cole continued as Mason went to a black viper with a cheetah on hood surrounded by flames.

"Kylie Sparks AKA Wonder Woman." Cole continued as Kylie went to a dark purple viper with a picture of Wonder Woman on it.

"Tyler Parkers AKA Road Runner." Cole continued as Tyler went to a white viper with a red circle with a white 5 in the middle on each side of the doors and what looked like an 'M' on the hood of the car.

"Chloe Bowen AKA Devil's Angel." Cole continued as Chlose went to a blue viper with a picture of an angel dressed as the Grim Reaper.

"Ryan Johnson AKA The Blaze." Cole continued as Ryan went to a black viper with yellow lightning stripes on each side of the doors.

"Ava Madden AKA Diamond Demon." Cole continued as Ava went to a dark red viper with diamonds around it.

"Nathan Carter AKA The Dragon." Cole continued as Nathan went to a silver viper with a dragon blowing fire on the hood of the car

"And lastly Kevin Ramsey AKA The Panther." Cole finished as Kevin went to a red viper with a panther on the hood as the crowd started cheering wildly.

**"Okay everybody I want this to be a clean race." The referee said holding the white flag up.**

**"You're going to lose Parkers." Mason spat.**

**"In your dreams Stevens." Tyler snarled.**

**"Start your engines. On your march. Get set. GO!!" The referee screamed waving his flag down as the racers drove off as the crowd cheered louder.**

**"You could do it Speed Demon! I bet money on you!" A boy around 16 shouted.**

**"Stop embarrassing yourself James." A girl around the same ordered.**

**"Here comes the Road Runner, the Speed Demon, and the Flaming Cheetah finishing their first lap! Looks like we know who'll have a chance to win this year!" Cole announced as the crowd cheered wildly and stood up from their seats.**

**"ALRIGHT FLAMING CHEETAH! YOU BETTER WIN! I BET FIFTY ON YOU!" A motorcyclist screamed.**

**"GO ROAD RUNNER!" Jose, Grace, Hailey, and Aaron cheered.**

**"WOOHOO!" James cheered as his girlfriend shook her head in dismay.**

**"There goes The Dragon catching up! This will be interesting race!" Cole announced.**

**"DAMN! FLAMING CHEETAH RIDE DAMN IT!" The motorcyclist roared unknowingly dropping something pointy onto the race track that Nathan ran over making his tire flat.**

**"Shit! My tire's flat," Nathan snapped grabbng his walkie talkie, "Hey! My tire's flat! Hello!? Anyone there!? MY TIRE'S FLAT!"**

**By the worker's station the people who work for Nathan were talking and eating tacos.**

**"Damn!" Nathan spat putting his walkie talkie away not knowing the rubber from his tire was slowly coming off.**

**"We're at our final lap and it looks its neck-to-neck-to-neck with the Road Runner, the Speed Demon, and the Flaming Cheetah in first place." Cole announced as the crowd cheered even louder.**

**"Yes! YES! GO SPEED DEMON!" James cheered.**

**"WOOHOO!" The motorcyclist cheered.**

**"Alright!" Jose and Aaron shouted giving each other a high five.**

**"Damn it!" Nathan snapped as he seen sparks coming from his messed up tire.**

**"It doesn't look good for The Dragon folks. Looks like a flat tire and-OH MY GOD HE'S HEADING THIS WAY!" Cole cried as Nathan crashed into the announcer's place as the crowd started screaming.**

**"Damn sucks to be him." Austin muttered.**

**"Whoa!" Ava shouted as several pieces debris everywhere killing severals including Cole and Nathan.**

**"AHH! MY EYES!" Chloe screamed as a piece of debris broke her car window sending shards of glass in eyes.**

**"Whoa! Whoa! Chloe stop-!" Ryan cried as as Chloe's out of control car smashed into his killing them both instantly.**

**"Crap!" Austin snapped driving out the way just as a piece of metal spun passing his car and went towards Jose, decapitating him.**

**"Jose oh my God!" Aaron shouted as Hailey held her mouth and stopped herself from puking just as Jose headless body fell on the ground and his head rolled onto the track.**

**"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA!" Seth screamed as his car smashed into a gas tank splashing gasoline on him and several of the crowd including the motorcyclist, Aaron, and Hailey.**

**"Gross!" The motorcyclist gagged as someone still ignited cigarette fell on the trail of gasoline making the trail catch on fire and the people that were covered in gasoline.**

**"Hailey! Aaron!" Tyler cried.**

**"Shit! James we're out of here!" The girl snapped.**

**"AHH!" Kylie screamed as her car started spinning out of control.**

**"Kylie!" Mason screamed as Kylie's car crashed into Ava's.**

**"I'm alright!" Kylie called out as Mason sighed as they heard an explosion and seen Seth's burning motor land on James' girlfriend.**

**"JAMIE!" James cried.**

**"GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!" Jamie cried in agony.**

**"Watch where you're going Ramsey!" Mason ordered as Kevin's car smashed into the two girls' car making another explosion.**

**"Shit!" James snapped seeing his now dead girlfriend just a piece of debris came towards him stabbing him in his stomach.**

**"Crap! Total crap!" Austin shouted as around piece debris piece came towards Grace this time stabbing her in her chest.**

**"Mom!" Tyler cried seeing his mother cough out blood then fell down.**

**"Shit!" Mason snapped crashing into Austin's car killing the two instantly.**

**"Crap. Crap." Tyler muttered just as a piece of metal broke his face as he screamed waiting for the impact.**

"Huh what?" Tyler asked panting lightly seeing everything was the same before the vision.

"Okay everybody I want this to be a clean race." The referee said holding the white flag up.

"You're going to lose Parkers." Mason spat.

"Shut up Stevens." Tyler muttered.

"You alright?" Austin whispered.

"I don't know." Tyler whispered back.

"Start your engines. On your march. Get set-" The referee started.

"No! Don't say it!" Tyler cried.

"A problem?" The referee asked.

"All you need to go! We're all gonna die here!" Tyler cried.

"We're all gonna die here," Mason mocked, "You just want some fuckin attention!"

"What's wrong?" Austin asked as he and Tyler got out their vipers.

"I seen it. Nathan's tire get flat, the rubber comes off-" Tyler started as Mason jumped out his viper and approach him, his fist clenched.

"Bullshit! You're just making that up!" Mason snapped punching Tyler as a fight started between the two as Kylie got out her viper and Austin tried to break it up.

"Mason stop it! Its not worth it!" Kylie snapped as the referee came and grabbed the three.

"Alright you three are out the race! You, you, and you get out or I'll call the cops!" Cole snapped as Mason, Tyler, Austin, Kylie, Hailey, Grace, Jose, and Aaron left.

"WHAT!? I spent money on this race and my bet has to leave! This is bullshit!" James snapped.

"James stop it!" Jamie ordered.

"Excuse me I bet 50 bucks on the Flaming Cheetah and I want to earn that 50 bucks!" The motorcyclist snapped.

"Look Mr..." Cole started.

"Nick just Nick." Nick said.

"Nick they're out. They fight they're out!" Cole snapped.

"Fuck this! If my bet ain't in neither am I!" James snapped as he, Jamie, and Nick left.

"Nice going Mr. 'We're all gonna die'!" Mason snapped.

"Fuck off Mason!" Austin snapped.

"Fuck Moi?" Mason asked.

"Honey just tell me what's wrong?" Grace asked as Tyler continued shaking.

"I seen it. It was all clear in my head. Nathan's tire goes flat then..." Tyler started.

"It was just a vision. It won't-" Grace started as they heard crashing.

"Whoa." Jose said.

"Did you see that?" James asked.

"Oh my God." Hailey said.

"No." Tyler muttered as they seen the police and a few ambulance trucks.

* * *

I hope you like the first chapter. This is my first Final Destination story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Extremely sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Anyway here's the second chapter

All the characters here belong to me

The Final Destinations do not

* * *

At the police station one of the police officers name Martin Cleveland was talking to Tyler.

"Tell me boy, exactly what happened." Officer Cleveland ordered.

"It was strange. Right before the race started I had this dream, but it looked so real. The screams, cries, debris flying everywhere. It was like I was actually there, then I just woke up." Tyler explained.

"I've heard about this before. Three times to be exact. Have you've heard about the accident from Flight 180?" Officer Cleveland asked.

"I was a little kid when it happened, but I've heard about it on the news." Tyler said.

"How about the Route 180 plie-up accident?" Officer Cleveland asked.

"That as well." Tyler said.

"The Devil's Flight accident?" Officer Cleveland asked.

"I was there when it happened. Me and a few friends were going there to celebrate his sister's birthday and we were about to ride it when it messed up. You don't think I had a premonition do you?" Tyler asked.

"It sounds like it." Officer Cleveland said.

"So what do I do? Who do I turn to?" Tyler asked.

"The only person who had any knowledge is long gone, but I do have her journal. It states everyting about her experience with premonitions suchs this. I've guess you've heard about Clear Rivers?" Officer Cleveland asked.

"She was a Flight 180 survivor?" Tyler asked.

"Correct. Luckily the officers were able to pick up the journal she left behind at the mental institution she was in." Officer Cleveland said.

Back outside the little room the others were waiting patiently, but Mason.

"This is bullshit. I can't believe we have to wait here because the stupid Road Runner had a stupid bad dream." Mason spat.

"Did you see what happened!? If he didn't we'd all be dead!" Jamie cried as James held her.

"Its okay." James whispered as Tyler and Officer Cleveland came out.

"You're all free to go." Officer Cleveland said as Mason, Kylie, and Nick left.

"So?" Jose asked.

"He think I had a premonition." Tyler whispered.

"Premonition? What's that?" James asked.

"Did you read about Flight 180, Route 180 pile-up, or Devil's Flight?" Aaron asked.

"Oh." James muttered.

"So what did he give you?" Hailey asked.

"A journal that belong to Clear Rivers." Tyler said.

"The crazy chick that survived the Flight 180 accident," Aaron asked as Jose, Austin, and Hailey glared at him, "Sorry."

"Yeah. He said I could learn all about it premonitions in here." Tyler said.

"Well whatever. Come on Jamie." James said as he and his girl left.

"I gotta get home." Aaron said as he, Jose, Hailey, and Austin left.

"Come on honey. You had a rough day." Grace said as she and her son left.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter wasn't good as you expected. The next chapter someone's gonna be the first victim. Anyway I hope you like, just a small warning: this rating might go up for death scenes and language, and please review.


End file.
